


The twist at the end

by thequeenstories



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, LITG AU, LITG S2, LITG fanfic, LITG fic, Lucas Koh x MC x Henrik, Lucas x MC X Henrik, Multi, Smut, Threesome, love island the game season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/pseuds/thequeenstories
Summary: Lanna was single in the Villa, she didn’t know what to do now and how to deal with her feelings for more than one boy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The twist at the end

**Author's Note:**

> 1- This is a submission for the Kinktober 2020, prompts: Threesome | Double Penetration  
> 2- The characters belong to Fusebox, Feedback would be very appreciated.  
> 3- Thank you @lorir_writes for helping me with review, grammar, suggestions, and all your support on this one! 💓  
> 4- I wanted to read this threesome for so long, waited and it was never written in the fandom, or at least I’ve never found it, so I decided to write it but it was the first and last one…😂

Another party had started in the Villa, it was like day seven and Lunna had already lost count of how many parties had already happened, and this one was right after a dumping. Strange, awkward, weird... A lot of words crossed her mind when they received the text warning about the party. However, she was so down after everything that had happened lately, she couldn’t enjoy the party. Yes, she was at the party, but her mind was not. She approached the pool, and she could see them vividly. It was like they were right in front of her again, not hiding from anyone, like they were not coupled up with other people, and didn’t care about their partners’ feelings. The image of Rocco and Marisol kissing at the edge of the pool a few days ago didn’t want to leave her mind. Yes, she felt like an idiot. 

Everyone knew it was a game and you must not get attached so fast to anyone. Mainly in the beginning, but she couldn’t help it. She had been coupled up with Rocco since day one. She was comfortable and slightly happy with how things were going with him. Although he was the flirtiest islander, most of the time it didn’t bother her. Yet, it was nothing compared to the betrayal. He could flirt, she wouldn’t ever forbid him, it was part of who he was, and who was she gonna fool? She was flirting with the new guys as well. 

She stared at the dark night skyline, remembering about what else happened in the previous days. She had a moment with Gary and even though she wanted to kiss him when she had the opportunity, she didn’t want to go behind anyone’s back. She was coupled up with Rocco, and Gary was coupled up with Marisol. And now everything made sense. Marisol and Rocco were already involved, and maybe Gary already knew about them, and she was the only one who couldn’t see it. 

Priya approached Lunna with a glass of water in her hands. “Lunna, are you ok over there? Everyone’s trying to enjoy the party somehow.” She looked down.

Lunna analyzed Priya’s face. “Are you?”

Priya forced a smile. “I’m doing what I can.”

Lunna didn’t say a word.

“Lunna, look I don’t know what you’re feeling. Hell I can’t even imagine. I know you were really trying with Rocco, I could tell. Damn, I think everyone here could. But we have to move on. The boys were dumped, we're single but it can't be this way if we want to stay here. There will probably be a recoupling tomorrow.”

Lunna sighed. “I know. Have you thought about who you’re gonna choose? I thought you and Ibrahim would make it to the final together, and now…”

Priya looked nervous, fighting back a tear coming from the corner of her eyes. “I swear I don’t know what to do yet. I really liked Ibrahim and I would never imagine he could be dumped.”

Lunna took Priya’s hand in her. “Hey, let it be a problem for tomorrow, ok? Look at me, it’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Priya smiled. “Oh God, what a terrible friend I am. I came here to check on you, and now you’re the one comforting me.”

They chuckled. 

Lunna looked at the other islanders. Everyone was chatting and drinking, but they were not dancing even though the music was great. It was clear they were not having fun, and that everyone was there only trying to act for the cameras. 

"Look, I'm gonna call it a night. I'm not in the mood for a party."

Priya looked shocked. "Already? Come on Lunna it's too early! I know what you've just said, but remember that we have to make the most of the time we have. Maybe it’s time to graft. I don't want to be dumped. Do you?"

When she looked back at the others, Marisol averted her gaze, as if she was avoiding Lunna. _As she should._ Lunna thought and frowned. But her eyes met Henrik's, then Lucas's. She blushed.

Priya smirked. "You know there are some guys wanting to talk to you all night, right?"

Lunna looked back at Priya trying to act natural. "What? Who?"

"Are you gonna say you don't know who they are?"

"No. I was not paying attention, as I should have." She grimaced. "But never mind, I'm not in the mood anyway, even though I’m interested as well. I think I'm gonna go to the roof terrace for a while."

"Ok, I'll try to enjoy the rest of the party before calling it a night too."

They nodded and Lunna turned away, walking toward the roof terrace. Maybe it was not the best place to hide, but it was definitely the best place to think, to gather her thoughts, and figure out what she was gonna do if there was a recoupling the next day.

After a while, she was leaned on the railing, just enjoying the view, the summer fresh air, and moonlight on her skin. It was so relaxing she almost fell asleep right there, but a knock on the door brought her back to reality. 

“Lunna?”

She rubbed her face and looked back to see who it was. 

“Sorry, I didn’t wanna disturb you.”

“Huh? Henrik?” He gave a step forward, and she could see the blond man coming in. “Oh, don’t worry. You are not.”

He approached. “Can I sit?” 

“Sure. Is everything ok? I thought you were enjoying the party.”

He sat beside her. “Not really… I was not in the mood, right after a dumping, you know… So I thought I’d check on you before I hit the bed.”

“Check on me?”

“Well… you were… everyone could tell your head was somewhere else… and I know the last few days were pretty tough for you.”

Lunna looked him in the eyes and a thought started to form in her mind: _Priya was right about moving on, and maybe this was her chance to strengthen their connection, what did she have to lose? Henrik was handsome, funny, and look at it, he was caring. Maybe it was an act too, after all, he was also single, and everyone knows you’re in danger if you’re single in the Villa, but she really didn’t care much about it, for now, it was time to make the most of their time._

“What?” He blushed.

She looked away. “Nothing… just thinking.”

He smiled nervously. “About…?”

She acted coy glancing away and hiding a smile. “You.”

He was more nervous than before. He blushed even more.

She simpered. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to embarrass you here, it’s just… I was expecting a joke or I don’t know…” She waved her hand dismissively. “But instead, you seemed to really care. I was a bit surprised here.”

He looked calmer with a spark in his eyes. “Oh, thank you…?”

She put a hand on his arm and smiled shyly. “No, thank you. It’s really sweet of you.”

He smiled back more confidently. “Just so you know, I know when it’s time for a joke and when it is not. Anyway, I don’t wanna bother you anymore.”

Her hand ran down his arm when he pulled away and stood up, but she quickly reached for his hand. “No… please, stay.”

His forehead creased as her words took him by surprise. “Are you sure? I thought you wanted to be alone.”

“Well… I did… but your company in the last few minutes was better than staying alone.” She let go of his hand. “Although, you said you were going to bed, I’m not gonna hold you.”

He didn’t think twice, sat again beside her, closer this time, and looked curiously into her eyes. “You mean it?”

She blushed and nodded. 

“Look, I don’t know what I’m doing here but I really like your company too, Lunna.”

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. In response, he put his arm protectively around her.

Feeling the warmth of his body against hers, the smell of his hair, she finally relaxed. 

After a few minutes, she put a hand on his chest and looked up at him. “Thank you again for checking on me.”

He smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Their eyes met and stayed glazed on each other for a while, her hands were going up from his chest to his neck. He looked at her lips, but she was faster and kissed him. The kiss started shy and sweet but Henrik stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes. “Are you sure Lunna?”

She bit her lower lip. “I am.” 

If she was being honest she wanted to kiss both him and Lucas since their dates on the day they arrived, but she wanted to remain faithful to Rocco back then, and she wouldn’t get a chance with Lucas, and all the ‘ _I don’t want to step on anyone shoes’_ talk. However, if there was something she learned by now was that she shouldn't lose the chance to kiss someone she wanted in the Villa anymore.

Seeing the fire in her eyes, he said smiling invitingly. “Well… I’m all yours then.” 

She didn’t think twice and kissed him in a way he was not expecting at all, a kiss full of desire. She had contained herself before, but not anymore. At that moment, she made a promise to herself that from now on she would do whatever, and she would kiss whoever the hell she wanted.

The kiss heated and when her hand was going under his shirt, someone knocked and opened the door. “Lunna?” 

Lunna and Henrik stopped kissing right away and looked flustered at the door. 

With an embarrassed face, Lucas said: “Oh, I didn’t think… Sorry, I just wanted to check on you…” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “I don’t wanna interrupt you…”

When he was turning around to leave, Lunna squeezed Henrik’s hand in her and called: “Lucas! Wait!”

He looked back at her, surprised.

“Hey, you can stay…” She looked into Henrik’s eyes while saying it.

Henrik looked a little lost, he was not following where she was going with it.

“I’m not sure it’s the best time.” Lucas headed to the door again.

Lunna kissed Henrik’s cheek and stood up, grabbed Lucas's hand, and brought him to sit with them on the sofa. “Come on, I said you can stay and I’m sure Henrik doesn’t mind either.”

Henrik didn’t understand what just happened, he shrugged. “Well… if she said it’s ok, it is ok. Sit down, mate.”

Lucas was clearly uncomfortable but he complied. “So, Lunna, as I said, I just wanted to check on you, you were pretty down on the party, and when I asked around, Priya said where you went and I thought of stopping by.” He smirked. “But you’re clearly ok now.”

She smiled. “I really appreciate it, Lucas.” She bit her lip. “And you know what, I’m better now with you two here.”

Lucas looked between Lunna and Henrik. “So, are you two sure this is the best moment? We can talk later.” His brows furrowed confused.

Lunna looked at Lucas’s body from head to toe, devouring him with her eyes. “You know what, I think it is.” She slowly pulled him closer to her, put a hand behind his neck teasing him with her fingers. Then she looked at Henrik and put her other hand on his thigh, smiled, and turned to Lucas again and kissed him while the hand moved up on Henrik’s thigh. She could hear Henrik’s sighing at her side. Lucas’s kiss was hesitant at first, but he kissed her strongly and passionately, turning her on.

When their lips parted, she looked back at Henrik, who was astonished. “Eh…. Lunna…?”

Lucas spotted Lunna's hand on Henrik's thigh. “Lunna… are you trying to start something here?” He asked maliciously.

Lunna squeezed Henrik’s tight and gazed back at Lucas’ lips. “What if I am? Are you in?” She asked provocatively, looked back at Henrik and kissed his neck giving a playful bite. “And you?”

Henrik closed his eyes for a second, inhaled deeply as if he was trying to think what he was gonna answer.

“Lunna, are you sure about it? Don’t do something you can regret later.” Lucas asked firmly.

She pulled him by his hair on the back of his neck and kissed him. 

Lucas took a deep breath. “Oh woman, you didn’t…”

“Does this answer your question?” She asked while licking and sucking on the sensitive spot just beneath his ear lobe. 

Lucas looked at Henrik questioningly, and before Henrik could answer, her hands were already wandering at the waistband of their trousers.

With wide-opened eyes, the blond man answered. “Well… I’m game if you are. You’re prettier than most girls, man!” Henrik answered Lucas with a laugh and turned to her. “Are you sure Lunna? Maybe this isn’t the best moment for you to decide to do something like this.”

“Less talking and more action guys!” She exclaimed.

She turned to kiss Henrik while Lucas’s lips brushed the back of her neck and he grabbed her waist strongly. She stopped kissing Henrik and moaned.

“Did I just find a weak spot?” He lightly bit her shoulder.

“This fast man?” Henrik laughed. 

Lucas lifted up her chin lightly forcing her to stare at his enticing gaze, he brushed his thumb in her lower lip and kissed her desperately, while Henrik kissed the crook of her neck sweetly, teasingly. Her hands moved to the waistband of both of their trousers at the same time again, while Henrik’s hands slid under her top. 

Lucas grabbed her hand before it reached its destination. “Someone is eager, huh?”

Henrik withdrew a little, nervously. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Lunna asked.

“No... It’s just sensitive there.”

“Oh!” She giggled.

Lucas pulled her back by her hair bringing her body closer to his. With the strength Lucas used, she froze a little, paying attention to what he was gonna say. Damn, she was not used to someone grabbing her with this amount of force, but the heat growing inside her, and the shivers down her spine showed to her how much she was turned on by it. That was totally unexpected.

He whispered on Lunna’s ear from behind. _“Don’t get used to what you’re gonna hear now.”_

He looked at Henrik, and between kisses on her neck from behind, he asked: “So Lunna, since all of this was your idea, what do you wanna do now?” 

She bit her lower lip thinking. “Well... You guys can start pleasing me in another way…” She moved back on her seat between them. 

Both guys looked at her without knowing what she meant by that. 

“Well… since you seem so eager to give directions today...” Henrik added.

Her thoughts traveled fast, she glanced between them, her thumbs touched their lips. “You guys could kiss, for me...” At her request she watched how they reacted, Henrik and Lucas arched their eyebrows confused and questioningly.

Lucas looked surprised by her request at first, but in a second his face changed and he grew serious. He gave her a cheeky look. "Anything to please you tonight, Lunna.”

Henrik blinked for a second in surprise, but he followed her instructions. He pecked Lunna's lips and leaned toward Lucas. He grabbed Henrik’s chin and aggressively kissed him.

Right in front of her eyes, their mouths opening for each other, tongs tangling. Yes, she was very pleased. While she was watching in a daze, her hands slowly slid on each of their chests until they reached their growing bulges, she grasped their erection, they hissed at the same time breaking the kiss apart. 

“Satisfied Lunna?” Lucas covered her hand with his, rubbing her hand and increasing even more pressure onto his manhood.

She blushed a little, but she was not gonna deny she was enjoying his reactions.

Henrik’s hip thrust forward, he gazed and gently put her long hair behind her shoulder letting her cleavage visible again. His hand slid down on her back, making her shudder in anticipation. “Keep going Lunna.” 

She moved her hands under their shirts, and they didn’t wait for another hint, they just took it off. She couldn’t help but stare at their bare chiseled chests under the moonlight. It was sexy as hell. 

“Like what you see, Lunna?” Henrik asked, smirking.

She responded by giving him a heated and wet kiss. While one hand was at his neck holding him against her, the other hand moved and went inside of Lucas’s pants. He was happy to oblige and helped her unbutton his trousers, giving her the freedom to work with her hands as she pleased. 

She was not sure if she was doing it in the right way since she was just following her instincts there, and not using her vision, but she let her hand move up and down on his length, teasing him. 

He closed the gap between them and kissed her shoulders, leaving goosebumps on her skin. That and the change in the rhythm of his breath was all the answer she needed to keep going. 

At a certain point, she was feeling his hips moving along with her hand, she couldn’t help, turned, and kissed Lucas without stopping the movements with her hand on him. Her other hand on Henrik’s neck quickly moved down on his chest to his shaft, he was fast at laying down his shorts to give her better access.

When she realized she was with both of them in her hands, she suddenly felt so powerful between them. Two handsome and hot men that she wanted so desperately. They both were kissing her skin, moving their hands on her body. It was so erotic, she was so turned on. She felt a hand touching her center, another hand taking out her underwear. She shivered and tightened her legs in reaction. Lucas and Henrik whispered in each of her ears at the same time. 

“Open your legs for us Lunna!”

The tune on their voices was so commanding. The warmth of their breath on her skin was inebriating, she couldn’t help but obey them. Teasingly, Henrik and Lucas’s hands worked taking off the rest of her clothes, leaving her completely naked between them. They were on both of her sides, giving all the attention to her, to her body. Lucas slowly caressing her breast and his fingers teasing her center. Henrik gently bit and sucked her other nipple and his hands moved to her center too, rubbing her nub. At that moment their hands touched, both guys looked at each other and, in a silence agreement, they both started to stimulate her in every possible way, Lucas inserted a finger in her entrance, slowly pushed another one inside, and started to pump in and out slowly at first, awakening every nerve and sending jolts shooting through her body. 

Sensing how wet she was, he licked his lips and with a low groan whispered in her ear. “Damn Lunna, you really want this, huh?” 

She couldn’t form any words to answer him, she just grabbed both dicks in her hands stroking it fiercely, enjoying every needy noise that came from their lips. 

“Shit Lunna!” Henrik murmured while his hands didn’t stop rubbing her clit. “You’re so wet, I can not even describe.”

She moaned and squirmed at their touches, lost on her senses and thoughts. Damn, she thought they were hot, but being there with both of them, at the same time, feeling desired by both of them made her feel so sexy, it was intoxicating, luxuriating. Their hands and lips were slow and fast at the same time, their touches, one so gentle the other so possessive. Hell, just in the ways she likes. One complementing the other. If that wasn't perfection, she certainly wouldn't have perfection ever again in her life. 

All of this turned her on like nothing she had experienced before has, and if at any point she was not sure if they were feeling the same, their trembling beneath her touch was the reaction she was waiting for. She kissed Lucas's neck, then Henrik kissed her shoulder and caressed Lucas's neck. The three of them tangled on the sofa kissing and caressing each other.

She squirmed and a loud moan escaped her lips. “Guys…”

Lucas kissed her jawline. “I know, I can’t take it much longer.”

Henrik licked her nipple. “Me neither…” 

Everyone understood what the other one meant. Their touches on her intensified.

Oh Dear God, maybe she had not thought so far ahead. She couldn’t choose. She wanted both. She needed both. _What now?_ She thought. 

When something crossed her mind. Just with that thought, her pulse raced and heat spread to her core. “I want you both!”

“At the same time?” Henrik gasped.

“Lunna, we don’t want to hurt you.” Lucas added with a trace of concern in his voice.

“I can handle it!” 

Those words seemed to ignite a fire in both men.

“We’re going to stretch you out, but I think you’ll like it.” Lucas said with alluring eyes.

“But we don’t want to hurt you, Lunna, say the word…”

“... and we’ll stop at the same time.”

Henrik started and Lucas finished the sentence as if they were sharing the same thought.

Lunna hovered on top of Henrik, straddling him. She slowly lowered herself onto him, with his help guiding him inside her. She was so wet that it was like he just slipped inside her. 

Henrik grabbed her by her hip steading and guiding her movement, they both hissed and a moan escaped from their mouths. 

Lucas teased her with his hand from behind, but soon let his hand run smoothly down her spine, leaving goosebumps on the trail of his hand, his chest touching her back. 

Henrik kissed her passionately and deeply. She kissed him back and felt Lucas touching her drenched center. She gasped and melted on their touch. 

He kissed the back of her neck and whispered in her ear. “I’m gonna try with my finger first…”

She nodded. 

Lucas slowly started to insert a finger in her center. Then inserted a second one. When he felt it was easier, he brushed his lips on her ear and whispered. “I’m gonna try with my cock now, ok?”

She shuddered in anticipation. “Ok, do it.”

Lucas held her by her waist while pushing his manhood inside her pussy, little by little stretching her entrance. At first, she thought it was not gonna fit since it was too tight. 

"Just don't fight, Lunna, it'll fit." Lucas kissed the back of her neck, and she felt him pushing in a little more. He thrusted delicately, waiting for her to adjust to the feeling. 

Lucas probed at her entrance again, she felt him pushing more and more, stretching her. He moaned. “I’m in babe.” 

She cried out.

“Are you ok?” Henrik asked worriedly.

“I...I…”

Lucas stopped moving. “Lunna, if it’s not ok, we can stop right here.”

“No… I… am…” She couldn’t form a straight answer, her breath erractly. 

“Shit! It’s so good!” Lucas groaned in her ears.

She wiggled her hips, taking in the sensation of being thrusted by two men at once. 

“It… it feels good.” She growled.

Lucas sighed in relief and asked. “So, do you like it?” He nuzzled her shoulder affectionately. 

"I... I do... It's new... but I'm getting used to it and you're both hitting all the right spots."

Henrik kissed between her breasts, and slipped his finger in her clit, soothing her. “You’re doing good, baby.”

With her answer and reaction, they started to thrust again, at the same time.

“Fuck! It’s so tight! Are you sure we are not hurting you, Lunna?” 

“No! Keep going Lucas, I want to feel all of both of you.” She threw his head back leaning on Lucas's shoulder while helding Henrik's shoulders. 

Lucas inhaled deeply, her scent was so addictive.

“Fuck! I can feel Lucas’ dick rubbing against mine!” Henrik murmured.

“Is… is it bad?” She asked.

“No, it’s... different.” Henrik kissed her jawline.

“Same.” Lucas pulled her back against his chest and from behind, with his hand massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. 

If they were moving cautiously before, the lust got the best of them. Their pace increased and they pushed more fiercely in and out of her, stretching her wider. 

Lucas groaned. “Damn, it feels so tight with both of us shoved in you, I don’t think I can hold much longer.”

“Same here!” Henrik moaned. 

Lucas took control and still holding her close, he gripped her by the waist and guided her up and down their cocks.

They were breathless. Their movements combined, their bodies together, the sweat on their skin mixing with each other, their bodies seeking for release, the lust was taking them to the edge, they got lost in all of the mixed sensations.

Pleasure rose, Lucas pumped faster and faster. 

“Oh…” She arched her back between them.

“Fuck!” Henrik came growling.

Not long after, Lucas exploded, his fingers digging into her hips. 

All that triggered her own orgasm, it hit her so hard, she lost track of space and time and her surroundings. She had good and great orgasms in her life, but nothing like this one. It was truly indescribable. 

They were all panting hard after. 

It took a while for them to move. However, they pulled out of her.

“Holy shit!” Henrik caressed Lunna’s back.

“I know! It was amazing!” Lucas kissed the back of her neck in a gentle way.

She was dazed and in a loss for words. Her muscles felt sore and weak, and with their help, she managed to climb off of Henrik’s lap. She was feeling boneless. Her mind totally blanked. 

Lucas caressed her hand and kissed the back of it. “Just rest, you must be sore.”

“Actually… I’m just spent… I can’t walk right now.”

Henrik kissed her forehead. “Good, I never want to hurt you.” 

They laid by her side on the sheets and pillows they arranged on the floor, soothing her as she tried to catch her breath. Soon they wrapped their arms around her body, she snuggled with them both at peace and total bliss. Didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

The next morning Lunna woke up, and when she looked around she was on her bed, in the common room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes adjusting it to the clarity. When she saw a shadow getting out of the bathroom in her direction. 

“Morning sleep head! Hope you rested well. We have a new whole day to graft!” 

“Priya?”

Her friend sat on the bed beside her. “Are you okay, Lunna?”

She took a deep breath. “I… I am... how did I get here?”

“In our bedroom?”

Lunna nodded.

“Well… for what I heard you fell asleep on the roof terrace, Henrik found you and he and Lucas helped to get you in your bed. None of us tried to wake you up, you needed the rest.”

Lunna was confused. “I… I… don’t understand!”

“Relax babe, they brought you here but I tucked you in bed. They were very respectful, don’t worry.”

Lunna looked at Priya’s face analyzing it, she was struggling with something. “What? What are you hiding? Just tell me.” She sighed.

Priya let out a small chuckle and placed a hand over her mouth. “It’s just…” She couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “The boys said you were making funny noises while they were carrying you to bed. What were you dreaming of, your naughty girl?” 

Lunna hid her face with her hands and threw herself back in bed when she realized what truly happened. “Shit!”


End file.
